Ingatan
by Seyren Windsor
Summary: Dramione. Ketika sesuatu yang hampir mustahil terjadi dalam liburan Hermione di Paris. Chapter II
1. Chapter 1

Warning : AR

A.N : Dramione. Timeline antara buku kelima dan keenam.

Disclaimer : Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling.

**INGATAN**

HERMIONE Granger turun di selatan Paris dari sebuah taksi berlogo kuda dan membayar beberapa lembar euro kepada sang supir. Dengan berjalan santai ia melangkah kebawah si cantik Eiffel sambil menikmati udara hangat musim panas. Kota Paris saat itu dalam cuaca yang sangat baik, tidak terlalu panas dibanding hari-hari sebelumnya. Arak-arakan awan cumulus nimbus berbaris rapi di langit dan sesekali memberi ketuduhan kepada seluruh kota saat terbang terbawa angin menutup matahari.

Saat itu Hermione sedang berlibur bersama ayah dan ibunya, -yang keduanya merupakan muggle. Sebenarnya pada awalnya ia menolak untuk ikut, namun kedua orangtuanya memaksa karena mereka sudah terlalu lama tidak menikmati hari-hari bersama. Hal ini juga didukung dengan perginya Ron sekeluarga untuk mengunjungi Bill di Mesir, sehingga ia tidak mungkin bisa menghabiskan hari-hari musim panas di rumah keluarga Weasley.

Dalam beberapa menit, ia sudah tiba di lift menara Eiffel dengan satu corong penuh eskrim coklat. Sebenarnya ia merasa aneh berada di lift itu, karena dari 9 orang yang ada di dalam, hanya dirinya yang tidak bersama pasangan. Saat lift tiba di tingkat petama, ia segera keluar karena tidak nyaman dengan suasana lift.

Hermione melangkah ke salah satu sudut menara yang lumayan kosong, sudut selatan. Ia bersandar dengan kedua tangan dan mulai menikmati eskrimnya yang mulai mencair, sambil memandang kota Paris sejauh kedua matanya dapat menjangkau. Dari sana terlihat wilayah selatan Paris yang indah. Kendaraan tidak terlalu ramai, dan lalu lintas baik-baik saja.

Selain itu, halaman dibawahnya juga nyaris tidak disinggahi orang karena hampir seluruh pengunjung berkumpul di halaman timur Eiffel untuk menonton atraksi pesawat terbang. Pesawat-pesawat kecil berpilot satu yang meliuk-liuk di angkasa paris mengeluarkan bunyi berdesing yang sangat mengganggu saat bermanuver mengitari puncak si jangkung simbol Prancis tersebut.

Tiba-tiba ia merasa sangat beruntung ikut bersama orangtuanya berlibur. Ia sudah lama tidak mendapatkan kedamaian seperti ini. Hari-hari di Hogwarts terlalu melelahkan di tahun kelimanya, dengan _double disaster_ membayang. Tekanan pra-Ujian Owl dan dekrit-dekrit sial Dolores Umbridge seharusnya cukup untuk membuat Hogwarts tampak lebih suram dari biasanya, biarpun semuanya berakhir cukup menyenangkan, -ia selalu ingat hari ketika Fred dan George meninggalkan Hogwarts dengan beberapa oleh-oleh lelucon khas kedua kembar tersebut.

Sesekali ia harus membuang pandangan matanya kearah lain karena pantulan matahari di atas genteng merah khas Paris dari rumah-rumah yang tampak menyilaukan matanya. Selang beberapa menit, corong eskrim coklatnya mulai habis. Tiba-tiba saja sesuatu yang terbang keatas menyambar corong eskrim tersebut, dan membiarkannya terjatuh kebawah. Hermione terlompat kaget kebelakang, dan ia secara refleks langsung menggenggam tongkatnya kuat-kuat dari dalam tas sampingnya.

Ia melihat ke arah benda tadi terbang. Rupanya yang menyambarnya adalah seikat balon warna-warni dalam jumlah yang sangat banyak. Ia penasaran siapa yang melepas balon sebanyak itu dan melangkah perlahan kepinggir menara untuk melihat kebawah.

Hermione terkejut, nyaris terpekik ketika melihat tepat dibawahnya seorang pemuda sedang dikeroyok ramai-ramai. Dari yang bisa dihitungnya, paling tidak ada empat orang yang bergantian memukul dan menendang pemuda tersebut. Sudut kaki selatan Eiffel yang menjadi tempat pengeroyokan benar-benar kosong di puncak atraksi pesawat terbang. Ia hanya menatap dengan terkejut selama beberapa saat sebelum sadar harus berbuat sesuatu.

_Orang itu harus segera ditolong sebelum ia terbunuh!_ Pekik Hermione dalam hati.

Dengan langkah panik ia berlari kearah lift yang kosong dan segera menekan tombol turun. Beberapa menit perjalanan turun di lift yang sangat lambat tersebut terasa puluhan kali lebih lambat dari seharusnya.

Ketika lift hampir sampai dibawah, Hermione berteriak meminta pertolongan, dan berhasil mendapat perhatian dari dua orang petugas keamanan yang langsung berlari kearah lift. Namun sesampainya dibawah, Hermione langsung berlari kesudut dimana pemuda itu dikeroyok, -dengan dua orang petugas kemanan berlari mengikuti beberapa meter dibelakangnya.

Keempat pria dewasa dengan gaya berandal yang sedang memukuli pemuda itu terkejut melihat seorang gadis dan dua orang petugas keamanan berlari kearah mereka. Seseorang yang tampaknya merupakan pemimpin mereka mencengkram bahu pemuda tersebut dan mengumamkan beberapa makian dalam bahasa Prancis, lalu ia dan ketiga orang lainnya berlari meninggalkan pemuda tersebut.

Hermione berhenti didekat pemuda tersebut, hendak menolongnya. Kedua petugas keamanan tadi tetap berlari mengejar keempat pelaku pengeroyokan.

Hermione tidak dapat melihat wajah pemuda itu karena ia terbaring dengan wajah menghadap lantai. Yang bisa dilihatnya hanyalah rambut pirang pemuda itu yang lusuh tidak berantakan, baju pemuda itu terkoyak sedikit dipunggungnya dan menampakkan beberapa memar, serta tetasan darah disekitarnya.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Hermione cemas dan berjongkok mendekati pemuda itu.

Pemuda itu perlahan menggerakkan tubuhnya berusaha untuk bangkit. Darah segar menetes dari sudut bibirnya, sebelah matanya biru, dan wajahnya; Hermione mengenal wajah yang penuh luka itu.

"Draco Malfoy!" jerit Hermione tidak percaya

***

TBC

****

Numpang promosi sekalian:

Bosan dengan suasana fandom mainstream yang semakin hari semakin aneh? Ingin menjadi author beken dengan bahasa yang indah dan plot yang fantastis seperti (_insert your penname here_). Punya minat belajar menulis fanfic dengan baik tapi tidak tahu dimana?

**Segera mendaftar di workshop fanfiction Infantrum. Gratis, tidak dipungut biaya, dan dijamin tidak menyebabkan rabies (??)**

**Keterangan lebih lanjut silahkan buka halaman profile saya atau langsung kunjungi http : // www . infantrum . co . nr**


	2. Chapter 2

A.N : Dramione. Timeline antara buku kelima dan keenam.

Disclaimer : Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling

**INGATAN**

CHAPTER II

"Draco Malfoy!" jerit Hermione tidak percaya.

Pemuda tersebut segera bangkit, lalu berdiri sempoyongan. Ia masih belum pulih sama sekali, pandangannya sendu, terlebih dengan lingkaran biru lebam yang menghiasi sebelah matanya. Tanpa menunggu aba-aba, ia berjalan menjauhi Hermione dan berlari tertatih-tatih tanpa melihat lagi kebelakang.

Hermione awalnya hanya terdiam tak percaya, namun entah daya kekuatan apa dari dalam dirinya memerintahkannya secara spontan untuk berlari mengejar pemuda itu setelah terpana beberapa saat. Ia segera berlari secepat yang ia bisa untuk menjangkau pemuda yang berlari tertatih-tatih itu. Tidak jelas apa tujuannya, ia sendiri tidak tahu.

"Tunggu!" teriak Hermione yang terengah-engah.

Pemuda itu tidak menghiraukannya, ia tetap mempertahankan kecepatannya dan berlari menuju kerumuman turis yang tengah menyaksikan atraksi pesawat terbang di Timur si jangkung Eiffel. Tapi si gadis tak kalah gigihnya, terus membuntuti dalam jarak beberapa meter di belakang dan semakin mendekat.

Tapi kerumunan itu terlalu padat, terlalu berbahaya baginya menerobos dengan kondisi badan yang penuh luka disana-sini, itu hanya akan menghentikan langkahnya dan membuatnya Hermione dapat mengejarnya. Karena itulah ia berbelok beberapa meter sebelum menabrak kerumunan, dan berlari ke arah jalan. Hal itu dimanfaatkan Hermione sebaik mungkin untuk memperkecil jarak dengan Draco dengan cara berlari langsung ke arah jalan.

Mereka hanya terpisah lima meter saat Draco- yang tanpa melirik ke kanan maupun kiri, berlari menyebrang meninggalkan Hermione yang terhenti karena tepat setelah Draco sampai di seberang jalan, sebuah minibus melintas pelan dan menutup jalan bagi Hermione. Tepat setelah minibus itu berlalu, jarak mereka sudah kembali menjauh. Namun itu tidak menghentikan Hermione untuk tetap menyebrang jalan dan kembali mengejar Draco yang terus berlari menyusuri trotoar jalanan yang penuh dengan meja-meja kafe dan orang yang lalu lalang.

Dalam jeda minibus tadi, Hermione sempat berpikir sejenak apa yang membuatnya mengejar salah satu orang yang paling dibencinya selama di Hogwarts. Bukan karena ia ingin mengobati luka di tubuh Draco, bukan juga karena ia khawatir dengan keadaan Draco- well, ia tidak peduli sama sekali. Tapi semua itu akibat dari rasa penasaran berikut ratusan pertanyaan yang meledak-ledak di benaknya ketika ia melihat sesosok wajah angkuh pewaris tahta keluarga Malfoy, yang tiba-tiba muncul dalam liburannya yang tenang ini_. _

_Ini semua sangat aneh, apa yang dilakukannya disini?_ Pikir Hermione dalam hati.

Beberapa menit kemudian, mereka sudah berada cukup jauh dari kawasan kafe yang penuh orang lalu lalang tadi. Mereka berdua sudah tidak kuat berlari lagi, dan kecepatan keduanya menurun perlahan. Tiba-tiba Draco memutuskan untuk berbelok ke sebuah lorong sempit diantara dua kafe, mencoba mengantisipasi kelelahannya dengan mencari jalan alternatif yang mungkin tidak akan dimasuki Hermione.

Semula Hermione juga hendak mengikutinya hingga ke dalam lorong tersebut. Lebar lorong itu hanya satu meter, gelap, becek, dengan banyak kotak yang mungkin berisi barang rongsokan ataupun sampah. Juga mungkin banyak binatang kecil seperti tikus, kecoak dan serangga menjijikkan lainnya disana yang bersembunyi dan tiba-tiba akan menyeruak keluar begitu kau melangkah mendekati mereka.

Namun tentunya hal-hal seperti itu tidak akan membuat Hermione gentar. Ia pernah melalui tempat yang lebih buruk, yang lebih menjijikkan dan menyeramkan dibandingkan lorong manapun di dunia mugle. Tapi ketika ia hendak melangkah masuk, ia diperingatkan oleh deru napasnya dan degup jantungnya yang sudah seperti hendak meledak. Ia sudah terlalu lelah dan tidak sanggup lagi berlari. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk hanya melihat pemuda yang dikejarnya tadi menjauh dan menghilang dari pandangannya.

"Sial!" umpat Hermione sambil menopangkan tangannya ke tembok di pinggir lorong itu untuk mencegahnya terjatuh karena kelelahan.

"Apa kau yakin itu betul-betul dirinya?" tanya sebuah suara di seberang telepon dengan penuh keraguan.

Hermione naik tensi, "Aku yakin Harry! Berapa kali harus kuulangi kalau itu benar-benar dirinya," ucap Hermione dengan nada meninggi, "aku tahu persis wajah yang pernah kutampar beberapa tahun silam. Dan ekspresi ketakutannya tadi, sama sekali tidak berubah!"

Lawan bicaranya hanya menggaruk-garuk kepala, antara percaya tidak percaya. Ia tahu Hermione tidak pernah bercanda untuk hal-hal seperti ini, dan ia juga sangat tahu kalau ia tidak bisa meragukan kemampuan Hermione mengingat sesuatu. "Hermione, Paris itu terlalu ramai, ia kan tidak suka keramaian. Apalagi disana banyak muggle, bisa-bisa Si-Tuan-Anti-Muggle itu kena alergi dan tubuhnya gatal-gatal sepanjang hari!" Harry terkekeh mencoba mencairkan ketegangan Hermione.

Hermione hanya merengut diam dan tak membalas sepatah katapun.

Harry segera menyadari kalau leluconnya tidak tepat untuk didengar Hermione di saat seperti ini, "Oke maaf lelucon itu memang tidak lucu," koreksinya dengan nada sedikit menyesal, "Tapi seorang Draco Malfoy berada di Paris di musim panas ini, itu sulit dipercaya. Lagipula apa yang dilakukannya disana?"

Hermione menghela napas, "Entahlah, aku pun masih penasaran apa yang dilakukannya disini. Karena itulah tadi aku mengejarnya," ia menghela napas lagi, "Semoga keberadaannya di Paris ini bukan untuk sesuatu yang buruk." Lalu mereka berdua diam sejenak.

"Omong-omong, aku punya kabar bagus untukmu," perkataan Harry tersebut menarik perhatian Hermione, "Ron mengirimiku surat yang mengatakan kalau ia dan keluarganya akan pulang dalam dua atau tiga hari kedepan. Tandanya kita bisa menghabiskan sisa liburan musim panas di _The Burrow_!" lanjut Harry dengan semangat.

Tiba-tiba Hermione tersenyum simpul, di benaknya muncul suatu ide, "Tidak, kita tidak akan ke kediaman Weasley. Kalian berdualah yang akan menghabiskan waktu di Paris, karena kita akan menyelidiki apa yang dilakukan si Malfoy disini."

"Ta-tapi..."

"Aku akan menghubungimu lagi nanti Harry, orang tuaku sudah menunggu, bye!" sela Hermione sebelum Harry menyelesaikan omongannya, "Ohya, satu lagi. Tolong sampaikan pada pamanmu tercinta, sekali lagi ia mempersulitku menghubungimu, aku akan menyihir hidungnya menjadi wortel dan menyihir sepupumu tercinta menjadi kelinci raksasa."

Klik.

Akhirnya update juga setelah sekian tahun. Semoga saya ga males ngetik lagi -.-

Review?


End file.
